The Ninja Turtles start to Read Fan Mail
by CartoonFan2014
Summary: The Turtles are starting to receive a lot a e-mails from fans! See what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors** **Note: Hey guys this is another TMNT fanfic! **

**I know many of you are still waiting for my Little Brother fanfic of TMNT and don't worry, I working in chapter 8, so stay tune for that.**

**This fanfiction was made be me and my other friends who are fans of the 2003 series, so if you see any girly questions, it's probably there's lol. So sit back and enjoy the Fans screaming out to the turtles lol 2x.**

**Also make sure to review, if you like it, or have any suggestions. Remember I'm doing this one more for fun, so you can really like or really hate it, it's fine, just don't get mad and say mean stuff, and use respectful criticism if you hated it and want to say something.**

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT **

**Prologue (Scroll Down if you want to go straight to Chapter 1 )**

"Oh my Gosh! Guess what!?", yelled Laura and threw the phone, "What", I responded back, a little annoyed by her screaming.

"The cast of TMNT is going to show up at the 2005 4kids choice awards !", said Laura more excited. "That's great…", I said. "You're not excited… ?" she said a bit sadden. "Well I've told you a million times my brother is a fan of the show, not me", I stated.

"Oh… but you're still coming right! I heard Yugi Muto, the star of Yugioh is going to be there…", she said a bit more convincing. I sigh a bit, I did like yugioh a lot. "Fine I'll go, whatever…", I replied.

"Yayyy!", she said screaming excitedly.

In case you don't know my name is Kevin, Laura is my best friend and we both live in New York City. What's going on right now is every year 4kids hold an annual festival, we're all the actors of famous shows participate in. And every year is we're a lot of fans send fan mail to their favorite characters of different shows.

My world is a lot different from your world. Having, as you would you would called them, "humanoid animals" is something normal. As well as having "weird hairstyles". So yes, Leonardo and the rest of the cast are real animals, just that they're just actors in a show, but there real. As well as Yugi and other people, but again no more than actors in a show.

Anyways now Laura is now super excited because she gets to meet the cast of TMNT and her favorite character is Ralph. I mounted my Little Brother who likes the show too. His favorite character is Splinter. He even paid me to write a fanfiction just about him and splinter, with all this fluffy, huggy crap. He's seven so his mind is still innocent. Anyways I guess I should continue the story.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Leo, look at all this Fan Mail !", said Ralph checking the computer. Leo, Splinter, April, Casey, and the rest of the turtles look back.

"Well it's 4kids festival again, so it's makes sense why all of this mail is here", said April. "Here we go again…", said Leo.

"Alright, first one is by LeoHYper FanGirl 8928", said Ralph. "Oh gosh", said Don, Leo just rolled his eyes.

_Dear Leo_

_OMG! I love you sooo much! You're my favorite character and turtle! xoxxo : )_

_I want you to be my boy friend!_

_Call me ; )_

_332- 876- 5702_

_Love,_

_LeoHYper FanGirl 8928_

"Crazy I'll say", said Mikey. "Next", said Leo, Ralph click on another one, "Ok, this one is for me, from Ralphie Love 324". "That's suprisely worst then Leo's", joked Casey. Ralph started reading.

_Dear Ralphie,_

_Ok I'm just going to say it! Your CUTE for a turtle! I want to be with you forever! Xoxo #inlove_

_Plz message me back, PLZZZ! IM BEGGING YOU_

_Bye!_

"Creepy", said Mikey. "Shut up! I least I get fan mail", replied Ralph. "Next one!", said Don. "Alright, chill bro", said Ralph, "This one is for you Don, from NerdKid 101".

_Dear Don_

_I just wanted to say how much I appreciate you. It was you who inspired me to get interested in school! You always given me confidence and support each time I feel like I wasn't ready for a test or if homework is to complicated. I hope I get to see you this year for the 2005 4kids awards, I'm coming all the way from London. Hope to see yo_

_Thanks_

_Sincerly, _

_Edmund Pennet _

"Have you noticed it's usually the guys who have the less creepy mails", said Ralph. Everybody nodded. "Hey there's some less crazy fan girls out there too!" said April. "I'll respond back", said Don. "Whatcha gonna say", said Ralph. "None of your business", said Don. Don started typing, "Ok send, next one Ralph", said Donnie, giving back Ralph seat. "Ok, next one is for Mikey, suprisely!", said Ralph chucking a little. "Just read it !", said Mikey. "Ok this one is from ClubPS29", said Ralph.

_YO! MIKEY!_

_How you doing bro! You my player! MY favorite character! My hommie! Respond back! So we can chat until our eyes fall out!_

_Peace out HomeDog_

"And you said girls were crazy", April said, while everybody burst into laughter. "Just read the next one!", winned Mikey. "Alright then next one is for April, and Casey", said Ralph. "Why do we all know we're this is going already !", said Leo. "Just read it!", said April bushing. "Ok, this one is form AxC 4ever", said Ralph. April just blush even more.

_Dear April and Casey_

_Just admit it! You lovve Casey Jones! Dont even try to hide it! I'll be watching you in the 4kids festival, and you better kiss him! ORRR I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP FOR LYING!_

_JK JK JK_

_but seriously! KISS HIM! you know you want to!_

_Love, _

_Kaite_

"I have no words for that one", said Casey. " Let's just do one more, it's getting late", said April. "Fine", said Ralph_. _"This one is for… Splinter!", said Ralph. "What!", everyone said. Splinter look up. "No offense Senshi! But it's rare that you get fan mail", said Leo. "I've learn to leave with it Leonardo", said Splinter. "What does the user say", he said getting up. "Alright the next person is from CartoonFan2014", said Ralph, "I think it's the least weirdest user name we got". "Just read it", said Leo. "Alright I'm going! Geezz", replied Ralph.

_Dear Splinter, _

_I really don't know why, but ever since I was little I always like you as a character. And although many people have favorite characters like Leo and Mikey, there was always something about you that really stood out. I guess it was your quotes that you would say in each episode, I found them really inspiring. I use to get pick on by bullies all the time, but you taught me something important in life. _

_No matter how hard life gets, you can always overcome them. Just like I did with my bullies. And just how you and the turtles mange with the shredder! Thanks for being a great character! Thanks to you I'm not afraid anyone!_

_Sincerly, _

_CartoonFan2014_

"Wow that one was strong! It got me", said Mikey. "Wow who knew Splinter had fans!", said Leo. "Well thats it till tomorrow!", said Ralph turning off the computer. "Goodnight Guys", said Mikey. "Goodnight !", everyone replied, heading to their rooms.

End of Chapter 1

To Be Countied

**A/N: YESS! I know I got out my inner fan at the end! DON'T JUDGE ME! LoL**

**So I guess I'm done for now. So review and let me know your thoughts on this story!**

**Bye : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Back with a new Chapter! Make sure to keep reviewing if you like or don't like. I always appreciate, everybody's opinions. And if you want to send out an email to the turtles, PM me and I be sure to post your user name and message and add your message to the story. And like always enjoy! : )**

**Chapter 2**

Leo, Ralph, Donnie, Mikey, and the rest of the cast were all tired from the long day they all had. Donnie look thru his laptop to see if there was anymore emails, and to no surprise there was. "Hey guys you might what to take a look at this", he called out to everyone. "It better not be more fan mail !", said Ralph. "Well duh, what else comes in our mail ?", replied Mikey. Once everybody was in the room, Donnie opened up one the the emails from their account to get started. "Can we hurry this along, it's getting a bit late", said Leo. " Don't look at me! Don reading this time", said Ralph. "Ok, ok settle down, let's see, first one is for.. Mikey", said Don

"Who's it from ?", said Mikey. " It's from.. Anonymous459", said Don as he began to read.

_Dear Mikey, _

… _RUNNN… PLZ …. JUSSSST RUN!... THEY'RE COMING!... WAIT!... PLZ NO! NO!... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….._

**! The account that of email address has just been deleted. The file can not be viewed anymore.**

"Umm, anyone want to explain this…", said Don. "It's probably some punk trying to get in our shells, just ignore it", said Ralph. "Okk, so far, not a good start", said Don, "Ok next, this one is for Ralph, from cuvtie2beeRalph". "Someone's got another love note", teased Mikey. "What does it say", Ralph asked. Don started to read.

_Dear Ralph_

_OMMMMGG! Your my #1 character of alllll tmnt! We should hang out sometime! Now I'm not some girl that want to be your girlfriend ( despite how mouth watering hot your are ) I just want to hang out!_

_Follow me mindia47u_

_*wink* ; )_

"Annnd, delete", said Ralph clicking the delete button on the keyboard. "Ok then, next one is for Leo", said Don, "This time from LxKFAN932", said Don. "What can that mean ?", said April. "I think I know what it means", said Leo giving a sigh.

_Dear Leo!_

_LIKE I GOT A QUESTION FOR U!_

_Do you like kairi? WAIT DON'T ANSWER! YOU KNOW THE TRUTH!_

_DONT EVEN TRY TO HIDE IT, if you know what i mean?_

_xoxxo_

_Love,_

_Kayla _

Everybody burst into laughter, "Oh shut up!", Leo said wanting to laugh too. "Ok Donnie, read the next one", said Mikey still laughing. "Ok ok, next one is for April and Casey! Again!", said Don. "SKIP IT NOW!", said April. "I'm opening the letter", said Don bluffing. "Don, I swear!", April said. "I'm gonna read it out loud nowww", he countied. April looked at Don blushing pure red.

_Dear April_

_Know you lik.._

*PUCH* "Owww! Ok I won't read it!", said Don rubbing his head. "Thank you'", said April sitting down. "Donnie, why won't you continue", said Casey. "Ok next one is for Splinter", said Don. "Wow senshi! You're starting to get a lot of fan mails! Arent yeah", said Mikey. "Who's it from Donatello", asked Splinter. "It's from SplinterXoxo529", said Don. "Ohh, Someones got a secret admire!", said Mikey. Splinter grab his stick, hitting Mikey. "OWW! That hurt", he winned. Donnie started to read.

_Master Splinter_

_Soo it's kinda weird, but you're my favorite character of all time! To be honest I never really knew why? Anyway, so yeah, a little nervous just writing to you. Soo I guess… omg i cant do this… Ok i guess you should… No never saying that! What was I thinking! Anyways thanks for being such an awesome charater_

_Choa _

_Xoxo_

_Love, _

_SplinterFan_

"Is that all?", said Ralph. "Wait! One more fan-mail left! It's for me!", Don as he started to read.

_Dear Donnie, _

_My name is Jake and I'm in the second grade. I'm a huge fan of you and I've always been a wiz kid, a lot like you. Even tho your not the most favorite of the turtles, you're still my favorite. _

_Just recently, I've been feeling very sad, but you've have cheered me up each time I've seen you on T.V. You see my mommy got really sick and died just a few months ago. It made my entire family sad, seeing that my mommy won't be coming back, but even though I am still sad, you had help me cheer up a bit, from time to time. _

_Thank You, _

_Jake_

"How come Don always gets the good ones", said Mikey. "Having a mother die is not good", said Don. "I think what Mikey means, is that you get the ones that are memorable and fans that really care about you", said Leo. "You think ?", said Donnie scratching his head. "As much as I like to hang around here, it getting a bit late", said Ralph. "You bet", agreed Mikey. "Ok good night guys", Leo said, as everybody got to there rooms, to look at fan mails, once again the next day.

**End of Chapter! Make sure to leave a review, if you like or didn't like, I'm fine with criticism. Also if you want to send a message to the turtles or any other character, just PM and I'll make sure to add your message as part of the story! Thanks for those who are supporting this story! It really means a lot. Bye : )**


End file.
